


Sugar going to Bittersweet

by Candynova



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings Realization, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I wrote this solely at early hours of the day, M/M, Minecraft, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, first dnf fic, tommy mentioned briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candynova/pseuds/Candynova
Summary: Dream was the one constant in George's life to keep him pushing. The one person to remind him to keep going when George didn’t know where his footing in the world was. Dream never left George’s mind. If he was not talking to him physically, he was always there mentally. The one stability in his world. The one constant thing.George was truly in love with Dream and couldn’t believe he’d only just realised it.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Sugar going to Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. wow. I never thought I'd be writing dnf ever but here we are. Shoutout to my girlfriend for pre-reading this and just listening to me complain during the whole few weeks it took me to get off my ass and finish this LMAOO. Comments would be mega appreciated for when you're done reading this as it's what really gives me a serotonin boost :D (Reminder that I'm writing as the creators personas, and if they express and sudden discomfort with fanfics I'd take this down.)

There weren’t many things that were a constant in George's life.

Every day brought new changes, whether this be a higher subscriber count, a new trending tweet, a new scandal or even just a small amount of drama in his fandom - there was always something happening. The world, to George, was unstable.

However, Dream was always there.

Dream was the one constant in George's life to keep him pushing. The one person to remind him to keep going when George didn’t know where his footing in the world was. George never really expressed this sentiment to Dream, meaning the other man never would truly realise just how much of an impact he was to George's life, but there seemed to be a bond and understanding between the two. They talked daily and the British man had fully adapted to the timetable of the Floridian.

The dependence on Dream was rather gradual. George’s daily calls with him would grow later and later, thus making him get up later too - this adjusted him to the American time zone rather than the British GMT time zone. Not that George minded it at all. After all, it was worth it to spend more time talking to his best friend.

\----

“There’s no way you can make that jump!” George exclaimed, staring at the large ravine Dreams minecraft avatar was standing over.

Dream gave a small thoughtful hum in response and shifted over the ravine, almost as if he was considering how bad the drop would be if he missed the jump.

“Dream if you die and lose your netherite I will laugh at you” George claimed, sensing the other man planning a jump. 

“I guess I’ll hold you to that” Dream countered, unshifting and edging away from the ravine edge again. Suddenly he took a little run up and launched his avatar across the ravine, placing a water bucket at the very edge so he could swim up the last block he couldn't clutch. Once safely positioned at the other end, Dream's minecraft avatar shifted in victory.

“How is that even possible?” George whined.

Dream replied with a loud laugh.

“Guess I didn’t lose my netherite after all!” the American retorted, a grin evident in his voice.

“I’m Dream and I’m just so good at minecraft!” George mocked, pitching his voice up and putting on a typical fake American accent “I could never die to something like a ravine!”

Dream released another wheezy laugh and walked his minecraft character over to George’s, hitting the goggles-wearing minecraft skin once playfully.

“You wish you were me” Dream teased. 

George rolled his eyes despite his facecam not being turned on in their discord, he then heard some rustling on the other side of the call. 

“I’m gonna go grab some water real quick, my bottle is empty. Be right back” Dream informed him, this was accompanied by the sound of a shutting door.

George took this as a chance to look away from his monitor and give his eyes a slight break. He focused on a small light pink stone elephant statue situated at the side of his desk - George had bought said statue a little while ago on stream after Dream had suggested he do it, and ever since thought it was quite a sweet reminder of their friendship. He picked up the fragile elephant and placed it so that it was standing in the palm of his hand, facing towards him.

“Hello there” George mumbled softly, inspecting the little statue. 

He sat there examining the animal figurine for another few moments before picking up the sound of a door opening, meaning Dream must’ve returned, so he placed the elephant back down to its original place on the side of his desk and turned his focus back to the screen.

“I spilled my water everywhere while trying my best to be as fast as possible” Dream complained, voice drawing closer and he drew nearer to his microphone “The things I do to get back to you asap”.

“I'm very honoured” George stated, giving a small exhale of laughter.

Dreams on-screen avatar began to move again, and the two of them relaxed back to their usual teasing.

\----

George awoke slowly, squinting his eyes at the digital alarm clock in his room. The time read 4:00pm, which made sense as George had only really gotten to sleep at 6am the night (or more accurately morning) prior. 

His room was always so light when he woke up. George guessed that he should really invest in some new curtains or blinds if he didn't want to be awoken with sunlight shining straight into his eyes. After stretching and adjusting to his conscious state, George reached over to his phone that was lying on the small bedside table next to him.

His Discord was flooded with new messages from members of the Dream SMP and other streamers in general, all trying to gain his attention in some way. He had apparently missed an invite to partake in an important stream plot while he was asleep, but he couldn’t find it in himself to mind. He certainly wasn’t one to enjoy roleplay.

He also had a missed imessage. George rarely ever gave out his number and even the users that had his phone preferred to use discord, so he knew it had to be from Dream.  
Sure enough, he was greeted with a ‘cant sleep’ text, sent 6 hours ago. George replied with a quick ‘Sorry I missed ur msg :(‘ and then added on a ‘Wanna call in a bit?’ to the end. Finally pulling himself out of bed, he grabbed himself some breakfast while constantly checking his phone for when Dream would reply.

It wasn’t that George was dependent on Dream, it was just that he didn’t feel the same way talking to the other SMP members the way he did talking to the Floridian. Dream and him got along extremely well and George had realised long ago that he could listen to Dream speak for hours on end and wouldn’t chip in with a single complaint. The other could talk about the most mundane thing and George would be entranced. Dream had such a way of speaking that caught Georges attention - He would always laugh and be excited for the things he talked about and it automatically lifted Georges mood just to hear it. 

Having late nights on call with Dream was George’s favorite thing to do. The way the American would soften and become more sentimental the later it became in the night was addicting. Sometimes, if George zoned out enough, he could imagine it was almost as if they were roommates hanging out in their apartment late at night. Perhaps they would be next to each other on the couch, George listening to whatever story Dream would tell with a soft smile - leaning his head against Dream’s shoulder..

He liked listening to Dream talk. 

The man told stories well.

George checked to see if Dream had replied to the call message, but he had no response. He figured he would just have to wait around until he got his reply, there wasn’t much else to do in his day when he didn’t have somebody to talk to. 

\----

“Hey, the others are in vc 3 right now. We should join their call.” Dream suggested. This was followed by the abrupt sound of a user leaving the call - Dream had presumably made up his mind without waiting upon a real answer from George.

George navigated to his discord browser and entered into the vc after Dream. He knew that Tommy was streaming on the SMP at that moment and that Dream probably wanted to make his appearance as the man in charge. 

“George, big man! Haven’t talked to you in ages!” Tommy greeted loudly as George made  
his entrance to the call.

It was true that George hadn’t talked to the others much recently. It wasn’t that he was purposefully distancing himself but in all honesty he just couldn’t find the energy to talk to many different people - especially loud British teenagers. He had mostly focused on calling Dream every day, as it was the only thing that didn’t leave him exhausted afterwards.

“Hello Tommy” George addressed.

“I found your new house on the SMP, George, you may want to watch it closely” Tommy remarked, grinning.

“Hey, hey. No defacing houses right now, we’re not even doing a canon stream” Dream stated, voice amused.

“If you touch any of my buildings again you’ll have a lot coming for you” George joked “You know what happened last time”.

Tommy huffed and then let out an indignant shout.

“Hey dickhead! Stop trying to kill me!” The younger Brit exclaimed, this was followed by a wheezed laugh from Dream.

“Oh come on now, are you scared of me?” Dream commented. George glanced over to the webpage he had opened to Tommy’s stream and saw that Dream was carelessly chasing Tommy’s avatar around the server, swinging a netherite axe at the younger boy. 

“Pop off Dream!” George declared, cheering on the Americans actions. This was followed by some more yelling from Tommy.

“Stop it! No, seriously. I’m gonna die!” Tommy complained, banging his fists on his desk.

George grinned and moved his avatar over to the area of the fight. Tommy was jumping around to try and escape Dream’s grip. 

After a few moments, a message popped up in chat simply stating that ‘Tommyinnit hit the ground too hard’. The younger blonde yelled while the others on call laughed at him.

“It wasn’t even me that killed you in the end” Dream pronounced.

“I was trying to get away from you dickhead!” Tommy exclaimed “Why did you have to kill me!”.

“I won't let you talk about destroying George’s houses and get away with it” Dream joked, his avatar crouching next to Georges.

George beamed at his monitor. His chest felt tight but in a way of fondness, the fact that Dream wished to protect him - even just in minecraft - spread warmth through his body.

“Get a room..” Tommy muttered.

The call dissolved into laughter yet again.

\----

George gave a soft groan and hunched in his gaming chair.

“George, get off the call and get some rest right now. You’ve constantly been complaining about how ill you feel and I don't want you getting worse” Dream stated, reprimanding the other man. 

“Nooo” George whined.

“Get into bed right now George, get some rest” Dream repeated, tone firmer. 

“Wanna talk to you” George mumbled.  
Dream sighed.

“How about this, you log off discord and get into bed and relax. I’ll phone you on regular iphone calls so we can still talk even if you’re trying to rest in bed” The Floridian suggested.

George finally gave a noise of affirmation and slowly clicked over to the disconnect button on discord. It didn’t take long for his phone to start ringing. 

“Are you in bed yet?” Dream asked, voice slightly more muffled on the phone speakers.

“Not yet” was George’s reply.

“I don’t want you to get even more ill, George. You’ve been constantly staying up and working yourself like crazy” Dream remarked.

George knew he was smiling. He loved that Dream cared about him.

“Okay, Okay. I’m getting into bed right now” The Brit announced.

He lifted himself from his gaming chair and shuffled a few paces over to his bed. He lifted the covers and slipped in, not bothering to change to any type of sleepwear - the things he was wearing were comfortable enough.

“Do you need me to sing you a lullaby to get you to sleep?” Dream chuckled, his voice playful. 

“Maybe you should” George joked back.

“Ah, fuck. Uh.. I don’t even know any lullabys” Dream realised.

“None at all?” George replied, grinning.

“No.. hm.. Oh wait! I think I actually got one!” Dream exclaimed.

He dramatically cleared his throat and let out another small chuckle. A moment passed and then the unexpected happened - he began to softly sing. It took George a while to even register the fact that Dream was trying to sing to him, as it was so abnormally sentimental and soft for the other man to do. 

_“You are my sunshine, my only sunshine,  
You make me happy when skies are grey.  
You’ll never know, dear, how much I love you,  
Please don't take my sunshine away.”_

Dream cleared his throat again as he finished, and there was silence on either ends of the call. Dreams silence was likely due to an embarrassment over singing such a silly child's lullaby to his best friend, but George’s silence was something completely different.

George’s heart was pounding and he felt such a rush of affection for the other man. It was unlike anything he had ever felt before, so unlike anything else that it made him finally understand.

He wanted Dream by his side forever.

\----

From that moment on, the thoughts didn’t stop. His mind kept escalating situations whenever he was on calls with Dream, leading him to his own fantasy world where he finally had Dream to himself - where he could show Dream just how much he cared for him in a way that was no longer platonic. At first, this was absolutely terrifying for George. The sudden change in his thought processes whenever he was around Dream was a shock to the system and while he always had deeply cared about the other man, he had never felt it as strongly as he did now.

George had never been the type to be affectionate. He had never had a girlfriend in his life and was so unused to the idea that he had the capabilities to feel any kind of ‘love’ to anyone. He was extremely lost in how to approach this new development in his feelings and didn’t know how to react to the tight squeezing in his chest everytime he managed to make Dream laugh.

Like always, George used every excuse to get onto calls with Dream as much as often. He was paranoid that the others would catch on to his feelings, but since Dream and George were always together and in regular calls to begin with it didn’t seem likely that anyone would think anything suspicious was going on - which benefitted George greatly.

It was not like George planned on falling for his best friend, infact he couldn’t have previously imagined it in his wildest dreams but… it all just made so much sense. The dependency on him, the pure feeling of trust and admiration, the need to make him proud…

Maybe George was falling for Dream all along.

Of course, with the realisation of his feelings came the bitter fact that Dream was not interested in him that way. The reminder that this crush would always be unrequited hurt George more deeply than Dream would ever know, not that George would blame Dream in the slightest for it. After all, Dream can’t help being straight.

Although, George had thought he was straight too.. Yet look where he was now. 

Dream was the sort of person to flirt with his friends as a regular thing. The American did it with absolutely all of his overage friends, constantly making jokes and acting as if he was in a relationship with them. If George let his mind imagine it enough he could almost trick himself for a small moment that it was real, and that his own small teasing flirts were affecting Dream just as much as Dream’s were affecting him. Even if these were extremely self indulgent thoughts, he allowed himself to have them for the sake of his sanity. The thoughts of one day being able to hold Dream tight and to be able to wander the world together. For George to be able to trace Dreams' lips lightly with the tip of his finger before cupping Dream’s face in his hands, showing him just how much he appreciated the American. 

Dream never left George’s mind. If he was not talking to him physically, he was always there mentally. The one stability in his world. The one constant thing. 

George was truly in love with Dream and couldn’t believe he’d only just realised it. 

\----

“George! Stoooppp!!” Dream whined.

George gave a small giggle and balanced his phone on his kitchen table so that Dream could get a better view of him in the discord call. The two of them had decided to mix concoctions of different sodas, juices and alcohols and then try to down them whole. They had decided that whoever had the vilest drink was deemed to be the winner, but both men had slightly lost the plot of the game after they started feeling the effects of the alcohol kicking in and had settled to messing around with the combinations. 

“Pineapple juice, Jack daniels, Sprite.… Ketchup?” George mused, pouring large amounts of each mentioned substance in a glass. 

There was some clatering from Dreams end as Dream tried to search for a comparable competitor. 

“I have more Smirnoff and some Ranch!” The American exclaimed in victory. 

“Do we have anything other than liquor at this point? ‘M getting sick of it” George complained, attempting to take a sip of his latest ‘cocktail’. 

“Suck it up, George!” Dream responded, pushing his own glass in the view of the camera while keeping his face away.

George pushed his way over to his fridge again to search for the grossest drink he could find, chuckling giddily as he went. 

“Got it!!” George celebrated, grabbing onto his next chosen liquid “Oatmilk!!”.

“Oh come on, oatmilk isn't even that bad” Dream remarked, placing his now half-empty glass on his counter. 

“Dream, tell me honestly, have you ever tried oatmilk before” George voiced “It’s so gross”.

Dream gave a humoured sigh in response.

“Mix in some like.. Cheese with it or something” Dream suggested.

“Yes!” George exclaimed, moving back to the fridge to find the desired item. 

And so around 15 minutes later the blend of Oatmilk, Goats cheese, Whiskey, Cola and Mango juice was created, a disgusting shade of light brown sitting in George’s glass.

“Dude, that look’s awful” Dream declared, grin evident in his voice.

George stared at the glass silently, as if sizing it up.

“Cmonnnn Georgie. Take a sip!” Dream continued, voice now holding a singsong tone to it.

George sighed and picked up his glass. He knew realistically that if Dream kept egging him on to drink the mixture he would probably cave and do it for him anyway, there was no point in delaying the inevitable.

George made sure he was properly framed on camera before chugging the mix from the glass, giving no thoughts towards anything else. As soon as the taste caught up to him, though, he quickly placed the glass back down and spat the parts he hadn’t swallowed in the sink.

Dreams loud wheezed laughter filled the room as he watched George suffer with the aftertaste. Dream was still cackling as George returned back to his phone on the kitchen table, shaking his head in disgust.

“Never doing that again” George groaned, though a smile played at his lips.

Honestly, George knew he would probably do anything to elicit that much laughter from Dream. Everytime he managed to make Dream laugh his chest felt constricted in such a weirdly pleasant way that was impossible to describe. He would gladly make a fool out of himself daily for that feeling.

George was still smiling as he poured the rest of the offending drink down the sink. 

\----

George was already in the process of wrapping up his stream as he saw the indicator next to Dream’s discord icon go green, signaling the American was online. George sped up his goodbye’s as he hurriedly clicked the ‘Stop streaming’ button on his OBS tab, his heart rate beginning to increase. 

He was hoping to connect in a call with Dream before the other man disconnected from discord, as George had specifically planned to finally confess his feelings to Dream the next time he spoke to him. It was a rather rushed decision on George's behalf, but he had figured it was around time. He wasn’t really expecting Dream to reciprocate anything at all, but just letting him know would be a great way to get it off his chest.

Falling in love with Dream was not planned. They were meant to be friends, just them and minecraft and nothing in between - but every action Dream took had George absolutely hooked until it was unavoidable for George to fall for the other. Just telling Dream about his impact on George’s life was enough, even if they didn’t end up together.

George started to ring Dream before he had any chance to back out from his plans, and the American responded promptly by yelling into the mic as greeting.

“George!!” Dream exclaimed, welcoming the Brit.

“Dream!” George grinned.

“How’s your day been?” Dream asked. George could hear some clicking on the other end of the call, meaning Dream must be attempting to log into minecraft.

“I just finished a pretty good stream, but chat wouldn’t stop asking for you” George admitted.

“They all just totally miss me” Dream declared.

“Probably” George joked, but he turned his tone more serious a moment later “Oh, and I have something kinda important to tell you”.

Dream hummed, acknowledging that he had heard George.

“Uhh” George started, but he quickly closed his mouth. He knew that he needed to plan what he was going to say extremely carefully “I'm actually going to text you so it’s easier to put into words”.

**George (8:18pm):** I probably should’ve planned what I was going to say better  
**George (8:18pm):** But I guess I’ll just be short and simple with it  
**George (8:19pm):** I really like you Dream. Being your best friend has been great and I guess I just started falling for you

There was a long, painful silence on the call. George’s heart was beating faster than he had ever remembered it beating in his life and heavy nausea was settling in his gut.

Dream took in a sharp intake of breath and suddenly disconnected from the call, leaving George to stare at his screen blankly for a few moments - terrified out of his mind. Was that it? Was he not going to receive a reply? George reread the messages he had sent, swallowing thickly. He knew that his confession certainly wasn’t the most eloquent, but he didn’t expect it to be ignored.

A few more minutes passed before George finally saw an indication that Dream was typing a reply. The three blue dots bobbed up and down tauntingly as George waited in fear, his nails digging into the palm of his hands as he clenched his fist. 

**Dream (8:23pm):** what do you mean?

George’s hands shook as he typed.

**George (8:24pm):** Idk I just wanted to let you know I liked you I guess  
**Dream (8:24pm):** oh  
**Dream (8:25pm):** i dont know what to say  
**Dream (8:25pm):** im straight George

George swallowed his disappointment along with the lump in his throat. He already knew that Dream couldn’t reciprocate his feelings, so he wouldn’t allow himself to feel upset.

**George (8:26pm):** I know. Im sorry.  
**Dream (8:26pm):** fuck, dont be sorry about it  
**Dream (8:26pm):** it was just a lot to take in suddenly  
**George (8:27pm):** I didn’t expect you to feel the same back, I just wanted it off my chest.  
**Dream (8:27pm):** yeah, thanks for telling me

There was another moment of pure radio silence on both ends, nobody daring to send a message.

**Dream (8:29pm):** i just need to think about this a bit you know  
**George (8:29pm):** Yeah I get that.  
**George (8:30pm):** Would you maybe wanna rejoin the discord? We can speak about it better there.  
**Dream (8:31pm):** sure one sec

Dream reconnected to the call they were in previously, as George had never left it. The men sat in silence, awkward shuffling heard on either side before Dream cleared his throat.

“So..” He started.

“Uh.. yeah” George remarked “I’m sorry for dropping that on you. Maybe I shouldn’t have”

“God, don’t be sorry. I just don't know how to react is all” Dream assured.

“I’m just more sorry about the fact that this may make things awkward in our friendship” George clarified, voice shaking slightly. 

Dream was quiet for a little while before speaking up again.

“I’m gonna be honest here George, I probably won’t be able to forget this” The American stated “I also hope this won’t change anything, I think I just need a week or so to process it, as harsh as it may sound”.

George hummed to show he was listening, not trusting himself to speak.

“Please don't beat yourself up over this, George” Dream added, tone much softer. 

“I really care for you Dream, probably more than I’ve ever cared for anybody. I’ll give you the time you need” George finally claimed, keeping his voice as level as possible.

“Thank you” Dream replied “I’m gonna go because I needed to do some shopping today before the supermarket closed… I’ll see you around?”

George nodded numbly and left the call, switching off his entire PC in the process.  
He stared around his room blankly, unconsciously picking at the skin around his nails, before burrowing his head in his arms and finally letting himself cry.

\----

He was having the longest week of his life.

George found himself checking his phone every 15 minutes to see if Dream had tried any form of contact, but he was always left severely disappointed. After every hour crawled by the pit of worry and fear grew in George's stomach, leaving him feeling constantly nauseous. George couldn't fall asleep at night and was left staring up at his ceiling, shaky and left with a persistent feeling of dread.

Not having contact from the person you believed closest to you was like a nightmare. George had previously unknowingly distanced himself from his other friends, causing him to have nobody close enough to him to support him. The only person who he would ever turn to is Dream, and George bitterly knew that it was no longer possible to do so.

The loss of Dream was mostly a shock to George's system. He had adapted his whole life to being with the American, with even the Brits first thought every morning unintentionally being to send a message to the other man. 

If he was being honest, the distance hurt even more than the rejection.

George could deal with the rejection. Sure, it certainly would lead to him to have an overwhelming feeling of defeat and shame, but it was still bearable. He could still push through it. 

However, Dream cutting contact and giving himself some ‘time’ was the true blow. The idea that their friendship could be so utterly broken from one simple confession was a nail to the heart. The friendship George had valued so much, the friendship he treasured over other things in his daily life… it had been ripped apart by a few texts.

It hurt.

\----

Quickly, all of social media had realised something was wrong. Dream had unfollowed all George’s accounts - and once this was brought to public attention there was a mass uproar on why this could be. 

Many people believed it was a joke the two had, it seemed that even the viewers had a hard time believing a friendship like Dream and Georges could be broken so suddenly with no warning.

Other’s theorised that it may be a social experiment the two held to see what the mcyt community would do if anyone had a falling out.

Contrastingly, another side of the community thought that others were just reading too deeply into it.

Neither Dream nor George wished to break the news to the public, so they allowed it to be theorised upon - and while this shouldn’t have hurt George, it did. 

He no longer wanted to flinch every time he heard Dream's name. He didn't want to hurt every time a memory flashed of their previous sweet conversations, their late night calls. He did not want to care about Dream. 

But he couldn’t bring himself to stop. 

\----

George's heart stopped as he looked at his lockscreen. A white box lay glaringly on his device, declaring that he had a missed iMessage.

He knew the only person who ever texted him on iMessage was Dream.

Intaking a sharp breath, George unlocked his phone and slowly tapped on the offending text, trying to prepare himself to be ready for whatever the screen may hold for him.

**Dream (3:48pm) :** -message unsent-  
**Dream (3:52pm) :** wrong person. sorry.

George could feel his heart sink. He had allowed himself to grow an expectation again, only for it to go harshly crashing to the ground… he should’ve known to expect disappointment.

His hands shook as he tried his best to draw shallow breaths.

He had ruined everything.

It was his fault.

Dream and him had grown distant due to his own actions, his own stupid feelings.

George had a constant sick feeling in his stomach - an accumulation of guilt, emptiness and longing. Getting through days without constant calls and texts just felt so meaningless. He hated the distance between him and his best friend, and would do anything in the world to withdraw any memories of that certain conversation from both of their memories.

After all, crushing on your best friend is better than having no best friend at all.

Despite all better judgement, George’s trembling hands typed their final messages to Dream.

**George (4:08pm) :** I am still as in love with you as I ever was.  
**George (4:10pm) :** But i’m tired of it all. I would’ve stayed with you as your friend even if you didn't want to date me, Dream. I would’ve been happy to be anything but a stranger.  
**George (4:13pm) :** You said you needed time before you messaged me again, but i can see you don't really want to have contact anymore and that's ok, but let me be the one to finally end things.  
**George (4:18pm) :** You were the best friend I could've ever asked for while it lasted. Im glad i met you even with how things ended. I love you. Goodbye, Dream.

George stared blankly at his phonescreen as what he had just sent sank in, and immediately placed his phone aside. He skimmed over all the items on the desk in front of him. He needed something, anything, to distract himself from how fast his heart was beating. 

His eyes locked on the stone elephant statue he had kept on the side of his desk this whole time. The statue that had always made him so fondly think of his friendship with Dream.

George's breaths became shallower and much more painful as he found himself inching toward the small rose coloured figurine. With trembling hands he placed it in his palms and stared at it. 

“Hello” George quietly greeted it, voice strained. 

The figure stared up at him. If inanimate objects could have emotions, George knew that the unblinking look the elephant gave him would be filled with pity.

A sudden sob racked George's body.

He had lost so much.

Attempting to steady himself, George tried to place the statue back to its original position on his desk - but his trembling hand missed the side of the desk it was meant to be put on and instead caused the elephant to quickly careen towards the ground.

George dared not to breathe as he examined the damage, his heart beating deafeningly inside his chest, and sure enough the figure was cracked to pieces beneath him.

And so that was it.

The last piece of their friendship was gone, and as was the only constant thing in George's life.


End file.
